


In The Arms Of An Angel

by SapphicScavenger



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Animal Death, Asexual Relationship, Demisexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Light Angst, Minor Angst, Other, Tooth Rotting Fluff, compliant with The Days Of The Rest Of Our Lives, past trauma, sequel to Starlit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicScavenger/pseuds/SapphicScavenger
Summary: It's been 62 years since Laika was launched into space with no hope for survival. Crowley and Aziraphale want to let her know that she'll never be alone like that again.Sequel to "Starlit" and Compliant with "The Days Of The Rest Of Our Lives".
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	In The Arms Of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I had to make this its own work since I didn't feel right adding it to The Days Of The Rest Of Our Lives (my ongoing fic). I want the space puppy to know she's loved.

It was November 3rd. Crowley would never admit that the day was marked on his phone, but it was. Only a little over a month had passed since Laika had been brought back to life and though they had their ups and downs, Crowley wouldn't trade the dog for all the stars in the sky.  
He felt a nudge at his leg and snapped out of his thoughts. Laika was at his feet holding a stick they'd been playing with. She wagged her curly tail and nudged him with the stick again. The demon chuckled and reached down to grab the stick from the dog and was met with some force. Laika pulled back on the stick.  
"Come on, rascal. Do you want me to throw it or not?" The dog nudged him with the stick again but when he tried to take it she pulled back. This game went on for a few minutes before he managed to get the stick from her and threw it a good distance. The terrier tore off after it happily. Crowley went and sat on the bench next to his lover, who was watching the scene unfold with much amusement.  
"You think this is funny, angel?" He gave a small grin.  
"She has you wrapped around her paw." Aziraphale responded, gazing after the small dog, who was sniffing around in the bushes for her stick.  
"No she doesn't. I'm indulging her, that's all."  
"You slipped her nearly half your plate at breakfast, my dear. I think that's a little more than indulgence."  
"Well, after all she's been through she deserves it. Especially today."  
"What's today?" The angel questioned, turning to him. _Shit.___

"Sixty Two years ago today. Launched into space. She died." Crowley looked at his dog, who'd abandoned the fetch game by now and was inspecting a mud puddle. Aziraphale followed his gaze to Laika.   
"Do you think she-"  
"No. I don't think she knows, but I don't think I could let her go through her first deathiversary on earth without spoiling her a little more than I already do."  
•  
Laika, in fact, did not know that 62 years prior to this exact day was the day she'd been launched into orbit. But she knew it had happened.  
She knew that she'd been born on the streets in a cold, cruel city.   
She knew she'd left her mother and siblings one day and had never seen them again.   
She knew she spent ages on the streets of that cruel city until one day a tall, angry man in uniform put a choking device around her neck while she was digging through a trash can and dragged her off to a van where there were several other strays inside.   
She knew she hated the van ride.  
She knew she was then handed off to some men in white coats who gave her a warm place to sleep and food to eat.  
She knew she spent a long time in their care.  
She knew there was lots of games they played that were fun.  
She knew that they would sometimes lock her in a tight crate with no food for a long time.  
She knew one day one of the men took her to his house and she played with his children.  
She knew the next morning they'd taken her in a car very early in the morning back to the bad place.  
She knew they strapped her into a harness and hooked her up to machines and put her in a tiny box.  
She knew they kissed her nose and called her a good girl.  
She knew they'd closed the lid and the box started to shake.  
She knew that she'd cried and tried to escape to no avail.  
She knew that when she was able to look out the window, it was dark and there was a giant, floating ball of color.   
She knew that she circled that ball for a long time, sometimes being blinded by the giant yellow thing that would shine in her eyes.   
She knew that it started to get hot.  
She knew that after it got too hot to bear, she felt herself floating out of the machine and suddenly she was looking at her own body through a small window.   
She knew that she spent a long time following the machine that held her body, hoping someone would come save her.  
She knew that one day, the machine fell down somewhere on the giant colorful ball, and she was completely alone.  
She knew that she spent a very, very long time chasing after the other machines set up, hoping one of the people on the ships would notice her and help her.  
She knew nobody did.  
She knew she was alone. Until one day.  
She knew the winged man who floated before her was not a human, even if he was shaped like one.  
She knew he'd been the first to show her love in so long.  
She knew that he'd taken her into his arms and carried her to the giant, colorful ball.  
She knew that the dark man had taken her into a small, cozy room where there was another man shaped being.  
She knew this one smelled like chocolate.  
She knew the dark man and the chocolate-smelling man had given her a body, a home, and love.  
She knew she loved them more than anything in the universe.  
•  
Laika didn't understand why the men were more loving than usual today, if that was even possible. But she knew that she didn't like the hat one of them put on her head.  
"Angel, come on! She looks ridiculous." Her master with the sunglasses complained.  
"She looks beautiful. She looks like an absolutely precious little lady." Her master with the bowtie argued, scooping her into his arms. "Don't you look so sweet, dear one?" He cooed to her. She licked his nose, earning a giggle from him.   
"Aziraphale you're humiliating her."  
"Well she doesn't seem to think so, Crowley." Laika was thoroughly humiliated, no matter what her master said. But she still snuggled into his soft arms.  
"Come on, just give her the food already. I think that's all she really cares about." Food? That got Laika's attention. Her tail started wagging.  
"Oh now you've done it." Aziraphale put Laika down on the floor and Crowley placed a dish of some hot food in front of her. Not waiting for a command they never gave her, she dug into her meal, tail wagging. Crowley smiled and put an arm around Aziraphale's waist while watching her.  
•  
Later that night, Laika laid on Aziraphale's lap as he stroked her soft fur absentmindedly while reading his book. Crowley's hand was also on her, though the demon had since fallen asleep. Laika didn't know how long it had been since she was launched into the inky abyss, but she knew that it didn't matter. She was truly loved for the first time in her life, and that was really all that mattered to the little dog. She stretched her legs and snuggled closer to Aziraphale. The angel smiled and put down his book before collecting her in his arms, turning the light out, and snuggling under the sheets close to Crowley. The little dog was asleep sandwiched between the two celestial beings.


End file.
